Zor-El-Grant-Danvers
by kenziestar
Summary: "With the powers vested in me by the Kryptonian government, I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Zor-El Grant Danvers. And to all that don't know the truth, Grant Danvers. You may now kiss the bride." ONE-SHOT


**Just a short fluffy one-shot that has been sitting in my Supercat file. Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"With the powers vested in me by the Kryptonian government, I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Zor-El Grant Danvers. And to all that don't know the truth, Grant Danvers. You may now kiss the bride." Alura says looking as her daughter seals the marriage with a kiss when Carter looks at her and gives her the signal they had practiced, stands in front of his mom and Kara. "If I could have your attention for a moment longer, Alex, Astra if you would please join us. Carter has something he would like to do."

"For all of my life it's just been me and my mom and then one day it was me my mom and Kara, and then I met Alex and Astra. I still think sometimes that it's weird that Kara's sister and aunt are dating but then I remember that Alex and Kara aren't blood sisters and then it's not weird anymore. But that's not the point. I went from having only one person I can call family to six and four of them have superpowers and that's not the point either. My point is I want to be able to say you're my family too. I want to call you my aunt and my great aunt and my grandmother, and my other mother. My family." Carter says looking at them each in turn.

"Oh, Carter. You were my nephew the moment your mom said she'd marry my sister." Alex says wrapping her arms around Carter.

"On Krypton when a person marries someone with children those children are automatically family to the other person. You were my family the moment Kara told me about you. I would be more than happy to call such a bright boy my great nephew." Astra says placing a kiss on Carter's forehead.

"The same goes for me, Carter. I thought of you as my grandson before Kara even realized her feelings for your mother. Kara knows this, that's why she would not let me around either of you before they were in a relationship. If she had we would have been expecting a baby brother or sister for you by now."

"Mom please with the babies. We literally just got married. But Carter, I have thought of you as my son for as long as your mom and I have been together."

"Then with the powers vested in me by the Kryptonian government, I now pronounce you Carter Zor-El Grant Danvers, nephew of Alex Danvers, great-nephew of General Astra Zor-El, grandson of Commander and Chief Alura Zor-El, son of Kara Zor-El Grant Danvers. And to all that don't know the truth, just Grant Danvers. You may now hug all of your new family members, starting with your grandmother. If you know what's good for you, your grandmother always comes first."

It's a week after Cat and Kara get back from their honeymoon in Paris that Cats ex shows up on their doorstep.

"What do you want Samual?"

"I heard about you marrying your assistant. I wanted to see if it was true. And now that I know it is I want to be in my sons' life, he needs a man to show him how to be a real man. It's been six years, I'm sure he's bigger than I remember."

"And all I remember I remember is your back. Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past. I traveled fifteen hundred miles because Carter wanted to see his dad. He begged you to want him but you didn't want him or me. But piece by piece Kara collected us up off the ground where you abandoned us."

"Kit Cat-"

"Shut up. It's my turn to speak. Piece by piece she filled the holes that you left in us six years ago. And you know, she never walks away, she never asks for money, she takes care of us, she loves us. She is more of a father to Carter than you'll ever be."

"She's a woman she can't be the father I can. I knew you when you were nothing, Catherine."

"All your words fall flat Samuel. I made something of myself and now you want to come back. But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned. Back then we didn't have anything you needed so we were worthless."

"And I will never leave them like you did. And they will never have to wonder their worth because unlike you I'm going to put them first. And you know, I'll never walk away, I'll never break their hearts, I'll take care of things because I love both of them. Now get the hell off my property." Kara says stepping in front of her wife.

"Or what you'll call Supergirl?"

"Kara go check on Carter," Cat says and Kara knows its code, seeing that Carter is spending time with Alex this week.

"What, don't want your trophy wife to be frighted by the cops?" He asks watching Cat pull out her phone.

"No, I don't want her getting jealous that another woman is coming to my rescue. Hi, can you- See you in a few seconds then. She really does mean a few seconds." Cat says putting her phone back in her purse, hearing that familiar flapping sound.

"Is there a problem here Mrs. Grant Danvers?"

"Yes, this man is harassing me and my wife," Cat says pointing to a shocked Samuel.

"I thought people would be smarter than to mess with you once they found out Supergirl was your personal bodyguard. Or do you doubt my powers?"

"No no I don't. Please, I won't ever talk to her again just please don't hurt me."

"I suggest you leave and never come back. I don't take well to having to repeat myself." She says and Samuel stumbles over himself trying to get away.

"The perks of having Supergirl as my wife," Cat says as Kara flies them up to the balcony.

"The not having to ride in elevators or having a superhero to scare ex-husbands away?" Kara asks still holding her wife's back to her front, the both of them looking out at the sunset.

"A bit of both, the latter more so than the first though. You know what, I don't believe we have Christened this balcony yet."

"You know what? I think you are right." Kara says speeding into the house and returning with a blanket, kissing her wife passionately as she wraps the blanket around them.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
